aka ito hilo rojo
by sol yuki uzumaki
Summary: se me ocurrio despues de ver un video SIR x chibi italia alemania x italia non amo estas parejas mencion de parejas yaoi gomen si no les gusta alguna u u


Este fic esta inspirado por un video de APH muy lindo de Shinsei Roma x Chibi Italia y Alemania x Italia, espero que les guste ni el video, ni el anime me pertenece y esto esta escrito sin fines lucrativos. Narra Ita-chan n_n

**Aka ito (hilo rojo)**

Shinsei Roma y yo estamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntos. Vamos a los prados a juntar flores, al rio y a veces solo nos acostamos uno al lado el otro. Siempre cuando estamos juntos o nos abrazamos puedo ver un hilo rojo atado en nuestros dedos meñiques, le había preguntado a Austria-san sobre el y el me había explicado….

**Eso es una historia infantil, voy a expresar mi indignación en el piano_** comenzo a tocar como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba con nosotro o solo y cuando una emoción le invadia en todo su ser.

Al ver que el no me lo diría me dirigí con Hungria-nee-san

**Ne, ne ¿Por qué cuándo Shinsei Roma y yo estamos juntos veo un hilo rojo en nuestros meñiques?_** le había preguntado mientras le mostraba el dedo mencionado

**Eso, Ita-chan, se lo llama hilo del destino, se cuenta que si encuentras a la persona que esta del otro extremo de este, es tu persona especial_** me explico con una sonrisa

**Entonces… Sacro Imperio Romano, ¿es mi persona especial?_** pregunte para saber si entendía

**Hai_** responde mientras acariciaba mi cabeza

Estaba muy feliz, no paraba de cantar… aunque siempre lo hago. El tiempo pasaba, hasta que llego el día en el que Sacro Imperio Romano y yo nos tuvimos que separar, fue ahí donde me dieron mi primer beso, luego nos abrazamos y cuando lo hicimos pude ver como el hilo rodeaba nuestros cuerpos.

**Adios Italia_** me saluda con una de sus manos ya que en la otra traía la escoba que fue mi compañera.

**A-adios Shinsei Roma, n-no te enfermes y y cuando vuelvas ha-hare muchos dulces_** le dije mientras me despedia pero tuve el presentimiento de que no haría los dulces, porque ví como el hilo se desataba de nuestros meñiques y caía al suelo. No le quise dar importancia.

Tiempo pasaba y el no volvía. Fui creciendo, mi voz se había vuelto un poco extraña pero me gustaba, y comenze a ver los hilos de las otras personas menos el mio, siempre mostraba sonrisa con mis "ve~" pero cuando llega la noche lloro al no tener noticias de Shinsei Roma.

Años pasaban y más hilos rojos unidos veía, mi fratello estaba con España-nii-chan, Franci-nii-chan con Inglaterra y creo que Nihon estaba con China, no lo recuerdo, eh visto tantos ya.

No dejo de recorda esos preciosos momentos en la que la pase con ese niño rubio, a veces me siento solo no importa que este con nihon o doitsu. Doitsu… cuando lo miro a sus ojos azules me recuerdan a Shinsei Roma.

**Pov´s Alemania**

_Hoy era una mañana común, me levante temprano encontrandome con Italia en mi cama, no entiendo como es posible que lo deje entrar a mi habitación. Me iba a levantar para irme y vestirme pero algo me había impulsado a mantenerme sentado en el borde de la cama y por mi mente paso una imagen borrosa de una niña vestida de sirviente con una escoba._

_No era la primera vez que pasaba, normalmente sucedía cuando miraba a Italia, a veces me pregunto de que color seran sus ojos siempre estan cerrados, mientras come su amada pasta, mientras canta, mientras bate una bandera y mientras duerme… no, eso lo hace todo el mundo._

_Siento que Italia se levanta y me volte encontrandome con unos preciosos ojos miel. Su cabeza agacho, levanto su dedo meñique y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, me miro sorprendido. En sus ojos se podía ver como se acumulaban las lagrimas, se abalanzo sobre mi y me abrazo, no entendía lo que sucedía pero tuve el impulso de corresponder su accion, cerrar los ojos y sonreir._

**Fin Pov´s Alemania**

**Pov´s Veneciano**

No podía dejar de llorar y es que… al fin pude ver ese fino hilo rojo, yo… yo… encontre a mi persona especial y ese era… Ludwig. Cuando me levante, agache mi cabeza y levante el meñique pude ver el hilo rojo lo segui con la mirada sorprendido encontrandome con la mano de Doitsu, ahí supe que… Sacro Imperio Romano… nunca me dejo y cumplio su promesa de volver, esta tarde por fin hare los dulces prometidos.

**.:::::: The End ::::::.**


End file.
